The present invention relates to data entry keyboards and more particularly to manually activated keyboards for use with one hand, which minimize operator fatigue and maximize efficiency.
In nearly every sector of business, work activities center around the use of computer and data entry systems. These systems incorporate electronic keyboards with the standard QWERTY key arrangement for data entry (referring to standard keyboards that contain the letters Q-W-E-R-T-Y beginning at the upper left end of the second row from the top). However, there is a large segment of our global society which is shut out of employment opportunities in fields which require the efficient use of standard keyboards for data entry--namely those who, for various reasons, only have the use of one hand.
A number of one-handed keyboard designs have been proposed for various applications. Examples of these one-handed keyboard designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,777, 4,615,629, and 4,849,732. Many of the prior art one-handed designs require that two or more keys be depressed simultaneously to control the sequence of characters being generated; that is, to generate each letter of the alphabet, multiple keys must be depressed.
Other keyboards, such as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,629, have each letter assigned to an individual key, with the keys spread across the keyboard. When the operator accesses the keys on such a keyboard, the operator's fingers do not depress these keys in a precise manner. In addition, because the alphanumeric keys are spread over the keyboard, the fingers must stretch to access the keys, resulting in the hand moving away from a home position. This hand movement is fatiguing and prevents rapid access of all of the letters.
While some of these designs have merit in terms of improved ergonometric design and input efficiency, they do not meet the immediate need of providing a system which, while permitting one-handed operation, is easily learned with minimum intimidation by operators accustomed to standard QWERTY keyboard design.
Therefore, the availability of a one-hand keyboard which maintains the physical arrangement of the current standard QWERTY configuration as much as possible while facilitating one-hand operation, would greatly benefit those who have previously learned or have some familiarity with two hand typing on the standard QWERTY keyboard and, either by choice or necessity, have need for one hand operation. This group includes those who have become disabled after learning standard typing techniques as well as those who would find advantage in the ability to type efficiently with one hand while having the other hand free, such as Computer Aided Design (CAD), Process Control, or Medical Diagnostic system operators who use keyboards in conjunction with digitizer pads, mouse systems, control devices, or sonographic/radiographic instruments. In addition to the needs of those having the use of only one hand, there exists another work place problem related to keyboards. The extended duration of manual data entry required by many work situations has resulted in "repetitive strain injuries" such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome becoming one of the leading categories of work place injury. While neither the cause nor the cure for these major debilitating injuries has been identified, it seems apparent to this inventor that there is a high probability that a scenario common to many stress/strain injuries is at work here:
1) The task and work situation is one which does not allow for interruption or delay on the part of the worker even when suggested by the pain and discomfort symptoms of physical strain.
2) Typically, permanent injuries are avoidable if the activity causing the physical strain is discontinued for a reasonable time to allow fatigued muscles to rest and recover.
3) What is a non-permanent strain injury becomes a permanent non-reversible injury when the activity causing the physical strain is continued far beyond the first symptoms of pain or discomfort.
Therefore, the ability to continue data entry activities with one hand while resting the other hand and then changing hands when the first hand becomes fatigued would accomplish the requirements of continued work production while avoiding what is possibly the primary cause of repetitive strain injury--the condition of extended strain duration without rest. The present invention provides a form of full function data entry keyboard consisting of easily selectable left- and right-hand keyboard shells which accomplish the required hand-changing facility.